


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 4, 5 & 6 | Christmas at Hogwarts

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: 70S Hogwarts, Christmas at Hogwarts, Fluff, Harry Potter Candy, Harry Potter Lollies, Harry Potter Sweets, Hogwarts, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, harry potter fluff, hogwarts christmas, the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Young Sirius Black and Remis Lupin spend Christmas together at Hogwarts and become closer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 9





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 4, 5 & 6 | Christmas at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 3  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these three chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

25th of December 1971-  
Sirius

Sirius opened his eyes and squinted. There beside his bed, were three presents.  
“Sirius, look!” Simon shouted from his bed. Sirius crawled to the end of his bed and reached down to grab his gifts. The first one was covered in black wrapping paper with a small tag attached to it. It was labelled Sirius. He flipped it over to read what it said.

Happy Christmas Sirius! Looking forward to seeing you after the winter break! From: Peter.

Sirius gave a weak smile, although he wasn’t too fond of Peter he still appreciated the gift. He ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a large book titled: Men Who Love Dragons too Much. There was a smaller gift with a large letter attached to it. Sirius unfolded the paper to read: 

Dear Sirius,  
I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! You deserve it.  
Yours sincerely. Remus.

He unwrapped the gift to find a gold pocket watch. Inside there was a note there was a note: 

So you won’t be late for class.

Sirius picked up the last present, the one from James. He looked at the bed next to him. Empty.  
“Where’s Remus?” he asked.  
“I dunno. I think I heard someone leave the common room late last night though. Anyways, what did you get?” Simon asked, opening a packet of chocolate frogs he’d been given. Sirius opened the present to find a single mirror.  
“Um...a...mirror,” Sirius said, examining the mirror.  
“A fat lot of use that is. Who gave it to you?” Simon said.  
“James.” Sirius turned the mirror around, on the back was a small note in Remus’s handwriting and a letter. “See you soon,” the note said. Inside the letter was two galleons spellotaped to the card that read:

Dear Sirius,  
I hope you have a great Christmas and that Simon doesn’t drive you too crazy. My parents agreed that you can spend the summer holidays with me, as long as you spend a couple of days with your parents first.  
From: James.

Sirius tried to hide his excitement. He was going to spend the summer break with James, and James only! With no parents who scolded him and a family that made him feel like he was a burden. 

  
25th of December 1971-  
Remus

Remus stirred his Cheerie Owls around with his spoon. He’d barely been able to sleep the previous night. He had left the common room early that morning so he could finish reading the book he’d borrowed from the library. It was the only thing that got his transformation off his mind. The only thing that got the thought of him turning into a monster to go away.  
There were only 13 other students that were staying for the Christmas break. 5 seventh years, 3 sixths, 2 fourth years, 3 third years, Remus, Sirius and Simon. Dumbledore was joined with Wintion, the groundskeeper Hagrid and the transfiguration professor, Mcgonagall at the Professor's table.  
“Merry Christmas to you all!” Wintion yelled, a little drunk. Sirius and Simon gave a laugh. Remus pulled out his book and began to read.  
“Oh Men who Love Dragons too Much, I got that book this morning,” said Sirius from across Remus, “is it any good?”  
“Oh..yeah? I got it from the library,” Remus replied with, trying not to engage in conversation as he began eating his cereal again.  
“Where were you this morning?” Sirius asked. Remus gestured to his book.  
“I was getting this,” he said.  
“But I heard you leave at like four in the morning,” Simon exclaimed.  
“Wanted to get it early. I don’t sleep much anyway."  
“Gee, it's Christmas. Won’t you eat anything?” said Simon peering over at Remus’s breakfast.  
“I’m not hungry.” Sirius and Simon looked at each other. Sirius grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate and chucked it at Remus.  
“Eat up,” Sirius said. Remus looked down at the piece of bacon. He could smell its meaty scent. Its meaty scent that made his stomach growl. That made the monster inside him rage.  
“I...can’t,” Remus said plainly, pushing the bacon away with his fork. He knew he wasn’t allowed to eat any meat. His parents plan that they’d believe would cure him.  
“I’m dieting.” Sirius and Simon burst with laughter. Remus didn’t say anything.  
“Oh you’re serious?” asked Sirius. Remus nodded.  
“You can at least eat sweets?” Simon asked.  
“Yeah,” Remus said smiling.  
“Well then, our dormitory after dinner. Simon got a load of sweets this morning,” Sirius said. A warm feeling ran through him. Sirius and him never really talked that much one on one, they both had the same friends, James and Peter and spent almost every day together but they’d never been given much time to engage in their own conversation.

25th of December-  
Sirius

Simon sat in the bed next to Sirius and placed his bag of sweets in a pile in between them. The door to the dormitory opened and Remus walked in.  
“Hey, Remus!” Sirius said. Remus gave a small smile.  
“Sit down,” Simon said, pulling up a stool in between the beds. Sirius picked up an acid pop and chucked it into his mouth.  
“Want one?” he asked Remus.  
“Oh, I’ve never had one.”  
“Have you ever had a sweet in your life?” asked Simon.  
“Not in a long time actually.” Sirius picked up a multi-coloured sweet from the pile.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.” Remus placed the sweet on his tongue and began to chew. He tried to speak but all that came out was the sound of an elephant. Sirius and Simon began to laugh, Remus was smiling.  
“You just have to wait a couple of seconds,” Simon said. 5 seconds past and Remus was able to talk again.  
“Got any chocolate?” he asked.  
“Yeah. These are just from Honeydukes,” Simon said, tossing Remus a block of chocolate. Remus took a bite.  
“Oh my god…..this is amazing!” he shouted. Sirius tossed another multi-coloured sweet into his mouth. He gave a loud lion’s roar. Soon the whole dormitory was full of different animal sounds and laughter.


End file.
